There are a wide variety of applications that can make use of a flexible structure including electronic and/or electromagnetic devices, the devices being used for information input and output to and from the flexible structure, information processing and information storage. One example of such a flexible structure is a flexible identification card.
An identification card, as defined by the International Standards Organization (ISO) in ISO 7810, is "[a] card identifying its bearer and issuer which may carry data required as input for the intended use of the card and for transactions based thereon." Identification cards can have one of three nominal sizes (as specified in ISO 7810): 1) 3.370 inch (85.60 mm) width, 2.125 inch (53.98 mm) height, 0.030 inch (0.76 mm) thickness; 2) 4.134 inch (105 mm) width, 2.913 inch (74 mm) height, 0.030 inch (0.76 mm) thickness; 3) 4.921 inch (125 mm) width, 3.465 inch (88 mm) height, 0.030 inch (0.76 mm) thickness.
Some identification cards include an integrated circuit and are known as "integrated circuit cards" or "smart cards." More generally, herein, "smart card" refers to any portable card-like device which includes one or more electronic components, i.e., active components such as integrated circuits, transistors and diodes, and passive components such as resistors, capacitors and inductors. The integrated circuits can be formed on an integrated circuit chip and/or printed circuit board that is, in turn, attached to the main body of the smart card. Smart cards can be used for a wide variety of applications such as prepaid "debit" cards (e.g., phone cards, transit passes, electronic purse), subscriber cards (e.g., bank ATM cards, credit cards, point-of-sale cards), loyalty scheme cards (e.g., frequent flier cards), security access and identification cards, health insurance and service cards (with optional protected memory), GSM (global system management for European Cellular Phones) cards and encryption/decryption cards.
Smart cards are used with a reader/writer that includes an interface ("external interface") that is used to transmit information to or from the smart card. Some smart cards include electrical contacts which are used to make electrical connection between electrical circuitry on or within the smart card and the external interface i.e., contact-type smart cards. Other smart cards do not include electrical contacts and accomplish the transfer of information to and from the smart card through another means such as, for example, an inductive coil formed in or on the smart card that is used in combination with an external interface that produces and responds to an electromagnetic field, i.e., electromagnetic contact-less smart cards. Other types of contact-less cards use electro-static or capacitive coupling to accomplish the transfer of data and instructions to and from the card.
ISO 7816-1 sets forth the standards for bending and torsion which must be met by integrated circuit cards.
The standard provides:
A.1 Bending properties
A.1.1 Procedure PA1 A.1.2 Criteria for Acceptability PA1 A.2 Torsion properties
Place the card between the two jaws of a machine, one of them being a moving part and bend PA2 Check the functioning of the card in the writing or reading mode every 125 bendings. Recommended test duration: at least 250 passes in each of the four test orientations. PA2 The card shall still function and shall not show any cracked part after 1,000 bendings. PA2 A.2.1 Procedure PA2 A.2.2 Criteria for Acceptability
a) the long side: PA4 deflection (f): 2 cm; PA4 periodicity: 30 bendings per minute; PA3 b) the short side: PA4 deflection (f): 1 cm; PA4 periodicity: 30 bendings per minute; PA3 Place the card in a machine which applies torsion to its short sides, the maximum displacement being through 15.degree..+-.1.degree. in alternate directions at a rate of 30 torsions per minute. Check the correct functioning of the card in the writing and/or reading mode (as appropriate) every 125 torsions. PA3 The card shall still function and shall not show any cracked part after 1,000 torsions.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a integrated circuit card which is able to meet the bending and torsion requirements of this standard.